


Just Hair Dyeing Things

by dreamthievespart17



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (its not explicitly stated but I like to think he is so interpret the language how you like), 99 percent of this was me projecting, Comfort No Hurt, Dirty Talk, Dream Pack (Raven Cycle), Emotional Sex, Emotional bonding, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Sexual Tension, Smut, Trans Skov (Raven Cycle), awkward Latin class handjob, bittersweet vibes, i think I’m funny but I’m not, idk man, idk this was an emotional rollercoaster prepare yourself, just Latin class things, sad boys, touch starved Skov, vaguely cheesy vibes, well as much as that applies when it’s the dream pack, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Kavinsky is hungover and for some reason agrees to help dye Skov’s hairThings ensue...
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Skov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while in the middle of dyeing my own hair. Blessed by the hair dyeing gods with writing inspiration, I couldn’t *not* write this.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yo Skov.”

Skovron turned his head to find Kavinsky lounging in the doorway of the bathroom, eyes devoid of sunglasses and ringed with dark circles. 

“K. What’s up?”

“What are you doing?” Kavinsky asked, brows furrowed. “Dyeing your fucking hair?” 

“Yeah. It started looking like shit, I gotta touch up.”

Kavinsky nodded, rubbing a spot on his temple, obviously still nursing his hangover even though it was already mid afternoon. 

“You wanna help?” Skov asked cautiously, biting his lip. When Kavinsky had gotten so fucked up the night before, he never knew what to expect the next day. Whether he would be terse and moody, just wanting to be left alone to nurse his headache in peace, or quiet and shockingly open to taking part in activities that weren’t as exciting as his usual go-tos. 

Kavinsky sighed in response and interestingly enough, agreed. “Sure. What do you want me to do?”

Skov nodded at his reply, pleasantly surprised at his willingness to help, but not wanting to make any sudden moves that could ruin the moment. Keeping it casual, he replied, “cool. Yeah. Can you get some gloves? Under the sink I think. I’m just gonna go get the container to mix it in.” 

Kavinsky nodded, crouching down to rummage under the sink while Skov scooted past him, lightly brushing his leg against K’s back. 

After a few moments of cursing and tearing apart his room trying to find the container and brush, Skov triumphantly reappeared holding the utensils, discovering Kavinsky holding the bottle of dye and – shockingly enough – actually reading the instructions. 

Skov raised his eyebrows, but chose not to comment on that. He just slid back in front of the sink and put the items down before pulling out some Vaseline and a towel. 

Kavinsky smirked knowingly at him. “Jesus fuck, Skov. I thought I agreed to help you dye your hair, not bend you over the sink while you dye it yourself.”

Rolling his eyes, Skov sighed, unable to hide his amused smile. “The Vaseline is to stop the dye from turning my skin blue along with my hair, not for me to fucking ride you.”

Kavinsky laughed. “Sure. Whatever you say.” Turning back to look at the bottle of dye he said, “you want me to do this for you? Not sure if you just wanted me to sit and watch, but I might as well be fucking useful if I’m gonna be here anyway.”

Skov nodded. “Yeah, if you want. I normally do a shit job, so maybe it’ll turn out better if you do it.” He was secretly very pleased that Kavinsky was offering to do it for him. They didn’t often do anything together that didn’t involve cars, substances or both, so Skov wasn’t going to take it for granted that K was willing to help him with this. 

“Pass me the container then, bitch.” 

Skov smirked and handed K the container to mix the dye in, along with the brush. Then, he picked up the Vaseline and scooped some up on two fingers, rubbing it along his hairline and around his ears. 

“Shouldn’t you do that on the back too?”

Skov turned to Kavinsky questioningly. 

“Shouldn’t you put more of that slick shit on the back of your neck too?” Kavinsky elaborated. “The back of your neck is always fucking electric blue, I bet you don’t put any of that there or that wouldn’t be happening.”

Skov nodded. “Yeah. I mean I told you, I normally do a shit job, I just care if it looks good from the front. I never see the back, so what do I care?”

“Well, I fucking have to look at the back of your head every time we have Latin, so how about you let me do it for you so I don’t have to keep staring at a shitty dye job for an hour straight.”

Smiling, Skov wordlessly handed him the Vaseline. 

Kavinsky accepted the container and rubbed a bit on his index finger, before moving it up to Skov’s neck and stroking it on in small circles. Moving to his ears, K added some there as well, gently pulling Skov’s ear back and carefully applying the gel, making sure he didn’t miss any spots. As Kavinsky worked, Skov began to relax, releasing tension he didn’t even realize he’d been carrying. When K had finished, his brain protested at the lack of skin to skin contact, but he said nothing, waiting to see what Kavinsky would do next. 

Kavinsky grabbed the bottle of dye, shook it up a bit, and proceeded to spurt it into the old Tupperware container that Skov used to do this. He grabbed the brush, mixing together the aggressively blue sludge until the paste wove together smoothly and Kavinsky appeared satisfied. 

“Stand here, and don’t move your head unless I tell you to.” Kavinsky ordered, placing his hands on Skov’s shoulders and directing him to a spot that situated him directly in front of the mirror. 

Skov obeyed willingly and started to relax once more as Kavinsky began carding his hands through the other’s hair, gently undoing tangles and smoothing down the rough patches. 

“You ought to let me do this more often.” Kavinsky murmured into Skov’s ear. “Your hair’s gonna look so fucking good when I’m done with you that you’ll beg me to do it for you every time. No more shitty blue-raspberry neck. This shit’s gonna look like a goddamn professional did it when I’m done with you.”

As he finished fixing Skov’s hair, he kept up a steady stream of dialogue as he picked up the container that held the dye and brush. Listening to him murmur, Skov felt comforted in a way that he hadn’t for a long time, the feeling being exponentially strengthened because it was Kavinsky talking to him and touching him. 

Ever so carefully, Kavinsky began painting the dye onto Skov’s hair as he talked, telling him how fucking great he was going to look, how Kavinsky would barely be able to stop himself from fucking him over his desk in Latin when he was going to get to stare at his fucking incredible dye job once they were done. 

Working his way from the top of Skov’s head where the hair was longer and less tamed to the shorter, clipped sides and back, Kavinsky eventually fell silent. When he began running his gloved fingers through the coated hair, making sure to saturate it as to not have it be uneven and patchy, Skov lost himself in the comforting feeling of the massage and found himself subconsciously humming with pleasure. 

“You like that, baby?” Kavinsky whispered into Skov’s ear. At his moan of confirmation, Kavinsky smirked at him, meeting his eyes in the mirror and bit his lip as Skov moaned once more. 

“I’m gonna fucking finish this and I’m gonna fucking do it right, but when I’m done…”

Skov unconsciously pressed his ass back into Kavinsky’s crotch at that and K growled at the friction. 

“But we have to finish this first, don’t we baby?” Kavinsky continued. “Your hair is gonna look fucking amazing and I’m not fucking it up just because I wanna get in your pants, alright?” 

Skov groaned something incoherently and Kavinsky smirked again. 

“What was that, slut? You fucking enjoying yourself over there?” 

“I said…” Skov began, breathlessly. “That I want you to fuck me and fuck me good because I don’t…” he moaned again as Kavinsky ground up against him once more. “… because I don’t wanna wait… I want you… right now…”

Kavinsky leaned in close enough that his mouth was a hairsbreadth away from Skov’s ear and spoke into it breathily, “well that’s too fucking bad isn’t it? Cuz you’re gonna have to wait. Your hair gonna look so fucking good I swear I’ll fuck you better than you’ve ever been fucked when I’m done with it. Okay?”

When Skov didn’t immediately reply as he attempted to hold back another moan, Kavinsky slammed him down onto the sink, face hovering above the basin as Kavinsky pressed him down with a hand on his back. 

“ _I said, okay?_ ” Kavinsky repeated. 

“Yes… yes…” Skov managed to get out. 

“Good. I’ll set a timer for half an hour and when the time’s up… I’ll put the fucking Vaseline to good use.”

—

After 30 agonizing minutes, the time was up and the two of them headed back into the bathroom. It had been a shockingly intimate experience – emotionally as well as the physical intimacy that was soon to come – and Skov couldn’t help but wish that Kavinsky really would agree to do it with him every time. Realistically, Kavinsky was moody and unpredictable and likely would take a great deal of pleading and persuasion to do it with him again, but it was nice to imagine that this was something that could become routine. 

Sticking his head under the sink, Skov felt Kavinsky come up behind him and press his body against his, bringing his hands up to smooth through Skov’s hair as he ran the water. Pausing for a moment to turn back, Kavinsky grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into Skov’s scalp. Rinsing slowly and gently running his hands through Skov’s hair, Kavinsky worked, quiet and seemingly deep in concentration as he slowly but surely washed away all of the dye. 

When he was finished, Kavinsky grabbed a towel and placed it across Skov’s shoulders, telling him to stand up. Once he did, Kavinsky rubbed the towel through his hair, ruffling it up as he dried it, cracking a smile at the wild way Skov’s hair stood up while he worked. Skov found himself smiling too, briefly forgetting his desire to be bent over the sink as he took in the sight of Kavinsky. Kavinsky, doing something with him that wasn’t harmful to either of them. Kavinsky, smiling a genuine smile. Kavinsky, happy. Kavinsky, his. 

“Thank you, Joey.” Skov whispered, daring to use the nickname that only Proko called him on the best of days. 

Kavinsky smiled back at him. “You’re welcome Jacek.”

After a moment he said, “now take your fucking clothes off before I do it myself. You look hot as shit, thanks to me and now that we’re done I’m gonna fuck you so good you forgot how to say anything except my name.”

“ _Joey_ ,” Skov groaned. 

“Mhmm,” Kavinsky murmured. Then, in a much more commanding voice, ordered. “Now take your fucking pants off.”

Skov laughed and gladly obliged. 

In that moment, he’d never loved Joey more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the new tags lol 
> 
> Enjoy some way too intense post-hair-dyeing sex
> 
> ...
> 
> This is kinda crack but oh well

Shucking his pants to the floor, Skov felt his heart rate rising uncontrollably at the proximity of Kavinsky and the rapidly dwindling layers between them. 

“Take your shirt off,” Kavinsky growled at him as he pulled his boxers off and gripped the bottom of his tank top. “Not gonna fuck you when you’re still half clothed.”

Skov rushes to obey the command and soon he was fully naked, leaning on the sink, watching Kavinsky the mirror as he came up behind him and pressed up against him.

“ _Kavinsky_ ,” he moaned shamelessly. “Fuck me. _Please_.”

“Greedy little slut, you’re so impatient,” Kavinsky murmured in his ear. “So desperate to get me inside you.”

Skov tipped his head back and moaned in agreement. It had been too long since he’d been fucked by Kavinsky, too long since he’d been touched by anyone. Every point of contact between their bodies had his skin tingling, practically singing with pleasure. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Skov hissed as Kavinsky bucked his hips, cock sliding between his ass. “Please, K. _Please_.”

Kavinsky pulled his head down so that his lips were resting just next to Skov’s ear and he shivered at the feeling of Kavinsky’s soft inhaling and exhaling, feeling each breath shake his core like an earthquake. 

It was just so fucking _intense_. God, he missed him so fucking bad. 

“Skovron.” He whispered and Skov groaned loudly and shamelessly. “Skovron,” he repeated lovingly. “Don’t call me Kavinsky.”

“ _Joey_ ,” Skovron got out, then gasped as he felt a slick finger slide inside of him. “ _Fuck_. Fuck, Joey, you’re so fucking _good_.” 

“ _Jacek_ ,” Joey muttered as he pushed the finger in deeper, reaching further, until he brushed the spot that made Skov’s eyes roll back in his head as he let loose a string of wordless moans. 

“You like that, baby?” Joey asked him, moving his other hand up to rest in his hair. “You like it when I fuck you with my fingers? Can’t wait to get my cock inside can you?”

With his other hand, Joey gripped Skov’s freshly dyed hair, twisting the locks in his fingers, pulling until it hurt, but in the best sort of way. Jacek let loose a little whine when Joey relaxed his grip on his hair and Joey met his eyes in the mirror, smirking openly as he simultaneously yanked on his hair and pressed two fingers in, jabbing relentlessly at that one spot. Jacek’s legs shook from the waves of pleasure that washed over him, eyes welling up from the intense sensation of being fingered combined with the harsh tugs on his electric blue hair. 

“You look _so fucking good_ , baby. _Jacek_ ,” Joey murmured in his ear, sliding his hand down from Jacek’s hair to wipe away the tears of overstimulation, only causing more to fall from his eyes at the tender gesture.

“ _So beautiful_ ,” Joey continued. “You’re so _beautiful_ , Jacek. Fucking yourself on my fingers, begging for me to pull your hair like a little slut.”

Tears fell freely from Jacek’s eyes at the compliments, at the way Joey was touching him like he belonged to him. Like he _wanted_ him. It had been so long since Joey had shown him that he wanted him there, so long since he’d felt the way he’d felt the first night they’d fucked – wanted, special, _important_. Important to Kavinsky, and now, important to _Joey_. The name he’d never had the courage to call him, unsure at the reaction he’d be given in response. 

But now, Joey whispered compliments in his ear and he scissored his fingers and Jacek openly sobbed, letting it all out in a tsunami of pain, confusion and now – relief. He still belonged here. He still belonged with K- Joey. With Joey. His king. His lover. His friend. His family. 

“P- _Please_ ,” Jacek managed to choke out between sobs. “F-Fuck m-me… with your c-cock.”

“ _I’ll give you whatever you want sweetheart_ ,” Joey murmured in his ear and Jacek felt his heart mend itself back together as he processed what Joey had said. 

Tears streaming down his face, he gasped as he felt Joey pull his hand out for a moment, before he heard an erotic squelching noise that he recognized as Joey slicking up his dick – a sound he was quite familiar with, he just wasn’t used to being the one that was about to get fucked. (Proko was the favorite after all, the only one it seemed Joey cared for unconditionally.)

“Fuuuuuck,” Jacek groaned as he felt Joey’s cock press at his entrance. “Put it in. _Please_ , Joey, _please_.” 

“ _Anything for you, baby_ ,” Joey whispered and Jacek choked on another sob and then gasped as he felt him press in. 

For a moment, they both just breathed and were silent as Joey slid in, inch after inch, until he was fully engulfed in Jacek’s warmth. 

“You’re doing so well,” Joey whispered in his ear, clean hand moving up to caress his hair. “You’re taking me so well, baby. So good for me. So good, Jacek.” He murmured comfortingly, still standing motionless with his cock inside the other’s warmth. 

Joey kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. “Is it okay if I start to move, baby?” He asked lovingly. Jacek felt another tear slide down his cheek and he held in his sob as Joey licked the tear up with the tip of his tongue. 

“Yes,” Jacek whispered. “You can move. Please.”

“Okay.” Joey breathed, moving his hand to hold Jacek up by his shoulders. “You can relax, baby. Let it all out.”

“Yeah?” Jacek choked out, knuckles white as he gripped the towel that rested on the sink in front of him. 

“Yeah, baby. Jacek. It’s okay. Let it out.” 

Bowing his head, Jacek breathed in and out. 

“Okay.” He whispered. 

“Okay.” Joey repeated. “Do you want me to move now?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do,” Jacek responded, eyes focused on his hands, unable to process the tsunami of emotions that threatened to break him. 

“Let it out. Stop holding it in. You’ll explode.” Joey whispered. 

Jacek let out a strangled laugh that turned into a sob. Joey started to move slowly, thrusting in and out and Jacek let the tears fall. 

Waterfalls cascaded down his cheeks and he let loose choked sob after choked sob as Joey thrust in and out, crying intensifying as he listened to what Joey was saying to him, words breaking him apart and piecing him back together all at once. 

“I know I’ve been distant recently, but I’m here now. I’m sorry. I’m not going to leave you. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t important to me, because you are. I’m sorry, Jacek.”

“Joey.” He sobbed. “ _Joey. Harder, fuck me harder_.”

Joey obliged, thrusts speeding up and turning erratic as he fucked Jacek like he’d never be able to do it again. 

“Fuck, Jacek. _Fuck_. You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that. I don’t know why you stay with me, you deserve better. You’re too wonderful for someone like me.”

“Joey. _Joey_. You’re… the first person… who made me feel like I mattered.” He was having trouble speaking with the shaking sobs that erupted from him sporadically, but somehow he still managed to get the words out. 

“Jacek.” He murmured. “You have always deserved _more_. I wish I wasn’t so fucked up, so that I could give you everything.”

“J-Joey. I’m fucked up too, that’s why I’m here. I wanted you… you t-took me in and gave me a life. I’ve never wanted anyone more...”

Joey’s arm tightened from where it held him upright and he shifted, changing the angle so that he was ramming right into the spot that made Jacek’s vision spark. 

“J-j-nuuuhhhh,” Jacek groaned, the feeling so intense he found it difficult to breathe, much less speak. 

“Jacek,” Joey moaned, gritting his teeth. “Fuck, you take my dick so good.”

“Huuuunhhh… y-yeah, _Joey_.” 

“Fuuuckkk. _Jacek_ ,” Joey muttered. “ _Fuck_.” 

Jacek let loose a combination of a moan and a scream as he felt his muscles contract and relax repeatedly as he came all over the mirror above the sink. 

Joey grunted and a few thrusts later he jerked suddenly and spilled inside Jacek, eventually slowing and stopping, until they both stood there – Joey holding Jacek up by his shoulders as he was nearly boneless with exhaustion. After a moment, Joey pulled his rapidly-softening cock out of Jacek, the other moaning at the sensation, and pulled Jacek against him, burying his face in his neck. 

“I love you, Jacek.” He murmured into his neck, before lifting his head and meeting his eyes in the cum-splattered mirror. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Joey.” He replied raspily, throat closing up from the emotion, voice ruined from his prior screams and moans. 

“I’ll never leave you, Joey. You know that.”

“I know, Jacek. I promise I’ll always stay with you too. You, Proko, Swan, Jiang. We’re a pack. We stick together. This is where we belong.”

This was where he belonged, Joey said, and Jacek believed him. No matter what Joey said or did to him, Jacek knew he could never leave. He loved him to a fault, but he didn’t mind. He just loved being loved back. 

And Joey said he loved him. Maybe he’d help him dye his hair more often…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened here, I just started writing and went with it. It ended up being way more intense and depressing than initially intended, but I think it kinda worked? 
> 
> Also there is gonna be a chapter 3 set in Latin class the next day so stay tuned for that, I prewrote it so I’ll prob put it up next week after I do the chapter update for my other fic cuz I should really put that up ASAP
> 
> Anyway I’m sorry if this was a train wreck, to be fair our dream boys are train wrecks so it’s not really my fault. Oops.
> 
> Haha let me know what you thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be a oneshot, but I’m not even mad it ended up having three chapters this was quite entertaining to write
> 
> Enjoy the Latin class shenanigans haha

Kavinsky’s intense gaze had the back of Skov’s neck prickling as soon as he walked into their Latin class. Somehow, he’d arrived there first – K usually showed up halfway through the class, if at all – which was likely due to the fact that Skov had spent the first half of the day limping through the halls. (And whose fault was that anyway.)

Their eyes met for a moment as Skov stood in the doorway, before he glanced down, eyes trained on the floor and he made his way to his seat. He could feel Kavinsky’s eyes on him the whole time. 

The bell rang and their teacher – Whelp or something like that – began to talk, his emotionless drone easy to ignore with K sitting less than six inches behind him, breathing down the back of his neck. 

“Jacek,” K whispered, leaning forward and bringing his mouth to Skov’s ear. “You look beautiful.”

Skov swallowed audibly. “Yeah?” He asked quietly. 

Yesterday had seemed almost too good to be true. Kavinsky had agreed to help him dye his hair and then fucked him better than he’d ever been fucked before, all the while telling soothing fears he’d been shoving down for too long. The fact that it had all actually happened and that Joey was actually here in Latin – on time like he’d promised – had him wanting to pinch himself to confirm that he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Yeah.” Agreed Joey. “So fucking good. You’d better let me dye your hair every time ‘cause you look hot as fuck.” 

Jacek shivered at Joey’s breath in his ear, remembering the position he’d been in the day before when Joey had put his lips this close to his face. 

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Jacek replied steadily. “Please. Anything you want.”

“Anything?” Joey asked and Jacek could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Yeah,” he affirmed, biting his lip. “Anything.”

“Well in that case…” Joey said breathily, “how about I jerk you off. Right now.”

“Mhm.” Jacek hadn’t actually expected him to ask to do it in class. He thought they’d just dirty talk now and then maybe go and cut their next class to fuck in the bathrooms. But Joey wanted him now and who was he to say no to a free handjob? 

“Yeah. Yeah, Joey. Do it.”

“As you wish.” Joey replied and tugged on his ear with his teeth before he drew away, eliciting a quiet groan from Jacek. 

Jacek heard Joey attempting to discreetly scoot his desk closer. There were two rows of desks in front of them and the boys around them appeared to be utterly engrossed in Whelp’s droning lecture, so they might actually get away with this one. The idea of getting caught somehow made it even better. Joey was willing to jerk him off in class and willing to let anyone or everyone notice if they glanced their way. 

Desk pressed up against the back of his chair, Jacek sucked in a breath as he felt Joey’s hand skid across his thigh. He stayed facing forward as to not draw anymore attention to the two of them, but he wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss Joey fiercely. 

Fingers skimming up and down his thigh, Joey teased him gently. At Jacek’s subtle opening of his legs, Joey took the hint and moved his hands up Jacek’s inner thigh, drawing small circles and pinching him teasingly, letting loose a low chuckle at the way Jacek’s breath hitched. 

Jacek bit his lip to cover up his moan as Joey rubbed his hand over the crotch of his pants, palming him through the clothing. Apparently deciding that that had been enough foreplay, Joey snaked his other arm around Jacek’s waist and began unbuckling his belt. It proved harder than anticipated to do so quietly – especially since Joey was behind him and couldn’t even see what he was doing – and the eyes of a guy just to Jacek’s left snapped to him at the sound of the belt being unbuckled. 

Jacek’s heart rate flew up dramatically and he opened his mouth to try and say something, but Joey just flipped him off and muttered “mind your own business” and the boy turned away, eyes snapping back to his notes. Kavinsky’s reputation was surprisingly effective at getting people to keep their mouths shut and leave him alone. 

“He won’t bother us or I’ll make him regret it,” Joey murmured in Jacek’s ear as he finished undoing his belt and Jacek smiled at the reassurance, relaxing once more as Joey undid the button of his pants and pulled the zipper down. 

Slipping his hand into Jacek’s boxers, Joey ran his thumb over the head of his cock and Jacek had to clench his jaw to avoid letting loose a low groan. His hand felt so fucking good. 

Joey leaned forward further, lips pressing against the back of Jacek’s neck as he began stroking him, using precum to slick him up enough to jerk him off. Jacek was uncomfortably hard in his boxers and he ground himself up on Joey’s fingers, every touch causing a jolt of pleasure to pulse through his cock. 

While his fingers worked on Jacek’s dick, Joey’s mouth worked on his neck. Flicking the lip of his tongue against the sensitive skin at the base of his throat, Joey induced small shivers from Jacek. Growing bolder, Joey pressed his whole mouth against the skin, sucking roughly, Jacek’s knee banging on the underside of his desk uncontrollably. The student from before looked back at him, but quickly averted his eyes at a glare from Joey. 

“Joey,” Jacek moaned quietly, attempting to keep his voice low, but apparently failing at the way the person in front of him subtly turned his head back, eyes widening as he took in the scene, before wisely turning back around, ears reddening at tips. In his near-orgasmal state, Jacek just couldn’t find it in him to care. 

As Joey worked his fingers around Jacek’s cock and mouthed at his neck, Jacek could feel himself getting close and opened his mouth to let out a warning to Joey, but at that moment, Joey’s fingers rubbed over the head roughly and he ended up moaning loudly. 

Simultaneously, the class went silent and every head turned to look at him. Whelp just stood there with an eyebrow raised. 

“Mr. Skovron?” He asked in his professor voice. “Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

Cheeks flushed, Jacek shook his head, mouth kept firmly shut as to avoid another incident of what had just occurred. Behind him, Joey snickered, hand still in Jacek’s pants. Jacek clenched his jaw as another wave of pleasure rolled through him. 

Whelp’s eyes flicked down to Jacek’s lap and then up to his face and then to Joey’s. 

“Well. If the two of you are going to continue occupying yourselves, you can can leave.”

Jacek opened his mouth to protest, making another fatal mistake, and Joey jerked his fingers causing him to moan loudly again. 

With that, Joey laughed and finally spoke. “Alright, alright. You’re right, teach, we should leave.”

Removing his fingers from Jacek’s crotch he grabbed his bag and stood, Jacek quickly zipping his pants and buckling his belt before joining him. 

Taking his hand, Joey possessively shoved him against the desk and the class watched as he kissed him fiercely, tangling his other hand in his hair. Eventually he pulled back, Jacek gasping for breath and pulled him along by their intertwined fingers. 

“C’mon,” he said to Jacek as if he was the only one in the room. “Let’s go, baby.”

Jacek smiled and nodded and followed him out of the class as the students held back their shocked expressions and Whelp displayed his half entertained, half exasperated one. 

Dragging Jacek through the empty halls, Joey made for the entrance. 

“Where are we going?” Jacek asked breathlessly, pupils dilated with pleasure and excitement. 

“Anywhere but here.” Joey responded. “Anywhere but here, as long as I’m with you.”

And at his confident smile, Jacek let himself believe that things would always be like this and that Joey would always be his. 

As long as they were together, things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my irl friend for listening to me repeat the word ‘Awkward Latin Class Handjob’ approximately 7 thousand times while cackling 
> 
> I wrote part of this while on a call with him and he just let me talk about it and make stupid jokes for four hours
> 
> Anywayyyy
> 
> As previously stated this is crack and I have no idea why I wrote it but I hope it was entertaining so let me know your thoughts and opinionssss 
> 
> (Oh also sorry not sorry for calling Whelk Whelp that was a 2 am decision and I stand by it)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I really cheated you out of a hot post-hair-dyeing sex scene, but I wanted to end it on an ~emotional note~
> 
> If you feel dissatisfied by this, yell at me in the comments and I might make a part 2
> 
> catch me on tumblr @somniabundant
> 
> Edit: I wrote a second and third chapter and will be posting those soon, enjoy!


End file.
